Winter Holidays
by Gea Euridice 'Gothic Girl
Summary: -!Mira Akemi, que bueno que está este juego'- y sin más, me tiro por la rampa. A mitad de camino creo que fue, escucho un 'Crackk' muy ruidoso. Al llegar abajo y tocar tierra siento que por detrás me entra un poco de viento y un poco- MUCHO- frio…Ahí lo confirmé: se me había roto el pantalón en el juego.


Osea, em, hola! Tanto tiempo che! Bu, bueno, pa' esta historia necesité un poco de 'inspiración' y ¿Quién mejor que mi tía?, que fue la que vivió (casi) todo lo que narraré en este fic…

BASADA EN HECHOS REALES..

La verdad que cuando me lo contó me reí súper mal xd es que me pareció gracioso…Después dije 'hey, lo convertiré en un fic :D' le robé los derechos del autor a mi tía y heme aquí, narrando la historia al estilo SasuSaku ewe

Como sabrán, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.

Sin más, los dejo, disfruten!

* * *

Winter Holidays

….

…

..

.

Era otro día normal en mi vida, como todas las mañanas; me levanté, escogí un poco de ropa y me metí a la regadera, al salir sequé mi corto cabello rosáceo y bajé a desayunar, y luego iría al instituto, pero este día la rutina cambió un poco por dos motivos, uno: me había levantado de buen humor. Y dos: eran vacaciones de invierno ¡SI! 15 días de vacaciones, eso me había puesto de buen humor, pues ¿á quien le gusta levantarse en pleno julio a las seis de la mañana para ir a estudiar? No creo que a muchos…

Ese día había decidido llevar a mi sobrina Akemi al parque, ya que eran vacaciones, me gustaría que las empiece bien, así que me dirigí a la casa de mi hermano mayor para retirar a la pequeña infante de 6 años de la casa de mi hermano mayor y dirigirnos al parque.

….

…

..

.

Sin duda recordaría este día; la pequeña se veía feliz meciéndose de forma veloz en las hamacas, tenía una sonrisa hermosa! Cuan feliz la estaba haciendo… De pronto, la pequeña para, corre a otros juegos, y yo siguiéndola con la vista, pero algo hizo que mi atención ya no se centrara en Akemi.

_Un hombre…_

Pero ¡dios, que hombre más perfecto!

¡Y Me estaba mirando!

Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí de forma coqueta y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en los labios del azabache, en ese momento, juré derretirme, mis hormonas nunca habían estado más alborotadas!

Él estaba con un infante de no más de 3 años, su hijo seguramente, ya que era muy parecido a él, eso se me hizo sumamente encantador para ser sincera…

Giré mi vista, y de forma coqueta, contoneando mi trasero y dejando esa vista a al chico, caminé hacia mi sobrina que se encontraba con otro niño jugando en el 'sube y baja' para llamar su atención empecé a hacerme la tía 'copada' alagando a mi sobrina y jugando con ella, en una pose sexi, olvidándome que estaba en un parque lleno de infantes.

Cuando veo que el azabache se dirige hacia el 'tobogán' con él niño le digo a mi sobrina:

-Akemi ¿te parece si jugamos un rato en el tobogán? Esta súper!- propuse con falso entusiasmo.

Akemi, dudosa, acepta –_pobre santa_- pensé y sin más nos dirigimos a los juegos.

….

…

..

.

Y…ahí estoy yo; fingiendo ser la tía ejemplar y cariñosa, loca por un poco de atención, haciendo el ridículo, subida al tobogán para que el azabache volteara a verme y dijera 'hey, que divina!'

Sin pensarlo dos veces le grité –queriendo llamar la atención- a mi sobrina

-'!Mira Akemi, que bueno que está este juego!'- y sin más, me tiro por la rampa.

A mitad de camino creo que fue, escucho un 'Crackk' muy ruidoso. Al llegar abajo y tocar tierra siento que por detrás me entra un poco de viento y un poco- _MUCHO-_ frio…Ahí lo confirmé: se me había roto el pantalón en el juego.

Ahí nomás me senté en la arena, muerta de vergüenza y sin saber que hacer ¡ni loca me levantaba! Se me veía todas bragas y partes del trasero ¿Por qué a mi?…Siento una mirada sobre mi, giré mi cabeza y noté que el joven por el cual hice esa ridiculez se estaba riendo.

_¿Esto podría empeorar? _

Llamé a mi sobrina y le pedí su abrigo, sin importarme que hiciera un clima espantoso y el viento sea tan fuerte que corte la cara. Disimuladamente, me cubrí mi gran trasero con su abrigo, atándolo alrededor de mi cintura, y como un flash me levanté y fui a recoger las cosas que habíamos traído, estaba muerta de vergüenza, solo quería huír de allí…

Siento alguien detrás de mi, pero no le di importancia y seguí guardando las cosas, pero la voz ronca del sujeto hizo que desviara mi atención

-Te vas a enfermar, no creo que un abrigo tan pequeño alcance para cubrir tanto terreno- Eso último fue dicho con un tono demasiado burlesco para mi gusto.

Ofendida ante el atrevimiento volteé decidida a encajarle un buen cachetazo a el sujeto, pero mi mano quedó extendida en el aire cuando noté que el que había pronunciado esas palabras era el azabache que estaba bastante bueno…

-Soy Sasuke- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me extendía su abrigo.-Toma, cúbrete bien, si no te das cuenta, eso no te tapa demasiado- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño abrigo de mi sobrina

Yo todavía estaba en shock, el calor se me subió a la cara haciendo que aparezca un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Sa-Sakura- dije un tanto sorprendida mientras tomaba el abrigo y me lo colocaba.

-Si, lo se, somos vecinos- contestó

Vecinos…VECINOS ¿! COMO NO ME DI CUENTA!? ¿Cuándo se mudó ese adonis al barrio y no me di cuenta?

-Y…em, ¿Qué haces aquí?- si, pregunta bastante boba de mi parte.

-Traje a mi sobrino al parque, mi hermano está ocupado y me pidió cuidarlo- dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-Oh-…¿oh? ¿!Oh?! Simplemente eso? Dile algo más! Gritaba una vocecita en mi cabeza -¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? - Hoy ando más idiota que nunca al parecer.

-Dos meses- contestó

Sin más, ambos empezábamos a caminar juntos, hablando de cosas triviales…Sin duda, esta fue la mejor forma de comenzar las vacaciones…

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿por la emocionante historia de mi tía?


End file.
